This invention relates generally to a pool game set for use on a tabletop or the like, and particularly, to such a pool game set comprising an essentially rectangular, bottomless frame, a plurality of lightweight, rigid balls, each of said balls having a fibrous surface texture which simulates the surface texture of the felt top of a conventional pool table, and a cue stick having a resilient vinyl or rubber tip with such a fibrous surface texture.
Various pool game sets and the like for use on a tabletop or the like are provided by the prior art. Certain of such prior art pool game sets include a bottomless frame which is placed on the tabletop or the like to create a pool table. Typically, when such prior art pool game sets include a bottomless frame, smooth, lightweight, resilient balls are provided to prevent denting, marring, scratching and other damage to the tabletop or the like. Unfortunately, the combination of a smooth tabletop or the like and smooth, resilient balls does not simulate the play characteristics of a conventional pool table with conventional pool balls.
It is desirable to have a pool game set or the like for use on a tabletop or the like which includes a bottomless frame and simulates the play characteristics of a conventional pool table with conventional pool balls. And, of course, such a pool game set should be useable on a tabletop or the like without denting, marring, scratching and other damage. It is believed that these characteristics are best achievable in such a pool game set by providing a plurality of lightweight, rigid balls, each of which has a fibrous surface texture which simulates the surface texture of the felt top of a conventional pool table, and a cue stick having a resilient vinyl or rubber tip with such a fibrous surface texture. It is not believed that the prior art provides a pool game set having such balls and such a cue stick.